leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sucker Punch (move)
| accuracy=100 | priority=+1 | category=Smart | appealsc=2 | scdesc=Enables the user to perform first in the next turn. | category6=Clever| appeal6=3| jam6=0| cdesc6=Excites the audience a lot if used first.| pokefordex=Sucker%20Punch | touches=yes | protect=yes | magiccoat=no | snatch=no | mirrormove=yes | kingsrock=yes | flag7=yes | flag8=no | sound=no | mtpt=yes | mths=yes| na=no | target=anyadjacent| footnotes= }} Sucker Punch (Japanese: ふいうち Surprise Attack) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation IV. Effect Generation IV Sucker Punch has a power of 80. It has a priority of +1, so it is used before all moves that do not have increased priority. If Sucker Punch's target has selected a physical or special attack and has not yet had a chance to execute its move, Sucker Punch will damage the target; otherwise, Sucker Punch will fail. Sucker Punch only depends on the move the target has selected, and is not affected by any consideration of whether the attack can actually be executed, such as status conditions like or or like . Generation V Sucker Punch will now succeed if the opponent is using , regardless of who is faster. Generation VII Sucker Punch's power is lowered to 70. Description |This move enables the user to attack first. It fails if the foe is not readying an attack, however.}} |This move enables the user to attack first. It fails if the target is not readying an attack, however.}} |This move enables the user to attack first. This move fails if the target is not readying an attack.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 24 }} 24 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} 34 }} 34 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} }} 25 }} 25 |form=Alola Form}} 25 }} 25 |form=Alola Form}} }} 19 }} 19 }} 19 }} 50 }} 36 |36|40}} 40 |43||STAB='}} 48 |52|STAB='}} 37 |37}} 28 |28}} 34 |34|STAB=}} 35 |35|STAB='}} 43 |43|43 46 |46}} 34 |34 38 |38}} 34 |34 40 |40}} 52 |50 45 |45|STAB='}} |23}} 36 |36|40}} By By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - }} - }} - |STAB='}} - |STAB='}} - }} - |STAB='}} By Generation V }} Generation VI Generation VII In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The move behaves like all priority moves, striking any foe that is two tiles away regardless of if a teammate is in front. Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Sucker Punch had an energy gain of 4%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Sucker Punch had a power of 7 and a duration of 0.7 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Sucker Punch had a power of 8, an energy gain of 9%, and a duration of 1.2 seconds. may only know this move if it was obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on a target up to 2 tiles away.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. It reaches up to 2 tiles away.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Despite its name, Sucker Punch is not a punching move. The term ''sucker punch refers to an unexpected or cheap shot at an opponent, akin to its Japanese name, which translates to surprise attack. Thus, many Pokémon that do not possess arms can learn this move, and its base power is not increased by . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=突襲 |zh_cmn=突襲 / 突袭 |fr=Coup Bas |de=Tiefschlag |el=Χτύπημα Εξαπάτησης Chtýpima Exapátisis |it=Sbigoattacco |ko=기습 Giseup |pt_br=Soco Enganador (games, TCG, manga) Soco Medonho (early anime) |ru=Запрещенный приём Zapreshchennyy priyom |es=Golpe Bajo |tr=Şaşırtıcı Darbe |vi=Đánh Úp }} Category:Increased priority moves Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Tiefschlag es:Golpe bajo fr:Coup Bas it:Sbigoattacco ja:ふいうち zh:突袭（招式）